


Sanctuary

by hetawholockvengerstuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Names for ancestors, Blood, Crude language courtesy of Damara, Domestic Violence, Humanstuck, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Past Character Death, mentions of eye trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetawholockvengerstuck/pseuds/hetawholockvengerstuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Porrim runs a shelter for abuse victims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> TW: abuse
> 
> Response to this kink meme prompt: http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/39716.html?thread=44848164#cmt44848164

Your name is Porrim Maryam. You are thirty-six years of age, a mother, and formerly trapped in an abusive relationship.

You were married at nineteen, to a woman you loved with all your heart. While you were dating, she seemed to be the kindest, most angelic person on earth.

Oh, how wrong you were.

For three years, you suffered under her, unquestioning. You truly believed you deserved the pain, although for what, you weren't sure. And you would still be there, if it weren't for your darling daughter Kanaya.

No doubt your ex-wife believed that a child would trap you in the marriage, but in fact it proved quite the opposite: it fueled a desire to escape, to protect the being growing inside of you from the woman you loved. The woman you still love, despite everything she's done to you.

After the divorce, you spent some time getting on your feet. When you had enough money, you purchased a house on the corner of Blanche and Heather Street, moved in with Kanaya, and opened a shelter for battered persons.

Kanaya happily took to helping you take care of people escaping abusive relationships; you like to think that she has become a better person for it. She's in her element when she's taking care of others, much like yourself.

* * *

In the early days of the shelter, a young girl, barely nineteen years of age, appears on your doorstep. She has a cloth tied over her eyes, but you can see the blood seeping through. You ask if she wants to go to the hospital; she says no, so you call your friend Jane, a doctor, to make a house call. 

When all is said and done, the girl remains with you, and introduces herself as Terezi Pyrope. She refuses to explain her situation, no matter how many times you ask.

You give her some space. When she feels like talking, you'll be there.

* * *

Terezi has been staying with you for four months. She's one of five guests, now.

There's an eighteen-year-old Hispanic boy named Tavros Nitram, who is stuck in a wheelchair because of a violent girlfriend; unable to join the Coast Guard like he planned, he's residing with you until he can figure out what to do with his life. You and Kanaya both try to encourage him to be more self-confident, but whoever his girlfriend was, she's certainly left a mark. 

Nepeta, a thirteen-year-old girl who escaped from foster care, came to you covered in bruises and cuts, and nursing more than a few broken bones; Jane was called in once again, and you've worked things out so that Nepeta can stay with you. She's energetic, but quiet; occasionally, you catch a glimpse of the girl she used to be, and you hope that one day, she'll return to that.

The oldest guest is Damara, a twenty-three-year-old Japanese-American who insists on speaking in fake Japanese to spite her American father. She's done lots of things to spite him, apparently; from what you can gather of her speech, she purposely fell in with the wrong crowd, took up smoking, and devoted herself to a man who used her and then left her when he grew bored. She ended up in jail a few times for attacking her ex's boyfriend.

Then there's Sollux Captor. He's the same age as Terezi, but they don't speak much. They don't have much in common, after all; Sollux isn't here to escape an abusive relationship. He's here because his girlfriend of three years died in fire, and he can't seem to get over her. He blames himself, irrationally. As if he could have known that the disaster would happen, as if he could have done something to prevent it...when he thinks no one is listening, you hear him whisper, "I'm sorry, Aradia, I'm so sorry."

* * *

One day, the doorbell rings, and when you answer, there are two men, close in age, one wearing a bright red sweater. 

"Hello, my name is Kankri Vantas. I'm sorry to drop by unannounced, but my brother is here to volunteer," the older one says. He nudges his brother forward, receiving a glare.

You tilt your head, confused. "Volunteer? This is a privately-run shelter."

"Of course, I don't mean to impose," the man continues. "But I'm afraid Karkat's ability to recognize his privilege is rather lacking, and I believe firsthand experience among those less fortunate than him would be beneficial to his personal growth."

You want to protest, but this Kankri person doesn't seem to understand the meaning of "no". In the end, you wind up standing awkwardly in your living room with a grumpy Karkat Vantas, unsure of how to proceed.

Eventually, he breaks the silence. "Sorry, my brother's a dick. If you want me to leave, I'll leave. He's only doing this to get me out of the house."

At that moment, Kanaya brings in a tray with tea things and sets it down on the coffee table. She greets your guest and offers him some refreshments, which he turns down with a mumbled "thank you".

"Please, have some tea. Or I can make coffee, if you'd rather have that," you offer. The boy is wearing an oversized sweater that seems to hang off his frame, and you can't help wanting to feed him up. 

"Um, if it's okay, I'll just have some water."

Once the water is fetched, you ask him why he's here. He seems mildly irritated by the question--although you soon come to learn that that is his usual state of being. "I'm here because my asslamp of a brother thinks I'm a good-for-nothing slacker. Just because I didn't make it into any good colleges, and I don't have any talents, and I have  _no_ idea what I'm going to do with my life, Kankri thinks I'm  _intentionally_ mooching off of him. As if I  _want_ to live with him! The fucking shitbag."

"I'm going to have to ask you to tone down the swearing, Karkat. Some of my guests come from verbally abusive backgrounds."

Karkat's eyes widen. "Oh, shit, I'm sorry."

Kanaya giggles from her place at the door, and you allow yourself a small smile. "It sounds like your brother isn't very good at empathy."

Karkat rolls his eyes and slouches in the big armchair. "He  _thinks_ he is. He's a fu--a freaking 'social justice' warrior--and by that I mean he spends half his time on the internet going on long-winded rants that just leave everyone feeling frustrated and uncomfortable. Seriously, he makes everything fucking-- _freaking_ worse." He sighs. "Look, I get it if you don't want me here. I'm not much use to anyone, as Kankri so  _kindly_ reminds me. He's just gonna keep dropping me off here, so if there's anything you need me to do, I might as well do it."

You glance over at Kanaya. She gives you a nod, then disappears. You turn back to Karkat and say, "There's not much to be done right now, but I'm sure a few of my guests would enjoy meeting a new person. If you're up for that."

Karkat tries to appear nonchalant, but you can tell that he's nervous. When Kanaya returns with Terezi, Karkat hops out of the armchair as if he's been bitten. You watch him carefully, observing the way he takes in Terezi's appearance: the red glasses, the mismatched colors of her outfit, and lastly, her cane. There's pity in his gaze, and you're glad that Terezi can't see it. 

Terezi stops when her cane taps Karkat's foot, then takes a deep sniff. "The new guy smells like cherries," she announces, showing her teeth in a rare grin. "That's sorta girly."

Karkat blushes and turns away. "Bodywash is gender-fucking-neutral."

"Relax, dirtbag, I like cherries. What's your name?"

"Karkat."

"Well, Karkat, I'm Terezi. If that's hard to remember, I'm the blind one. Don't pretend you didn't notice."

The squeaky sound of wheels alerts you to Tavros' presence. "Uh, Terezi, maybe you should, uh, go a little, uh, easier on him..."

It's rare for Tavros to make a request so openly, so it's not surprise that Terezi responds by doing just what Tavros suggested. "I'm just joking around, but hey, I'll quit. For now." She lowers her glasses and gives Karkat an exaggerated wink, making sure that Tavros can see it, too; she wants to make it very clear that her intentions are good.

Terezi monopolizes Karkat's time for the rest of the afternoon, simply because she's got a semi-captive audience. When Kankri comes by to pick Karkat up, you take the opportunity to chat a bit.

"Karkat tells me you're a social justice warrior," you say.

Kankri folds his arms over his chest. "I wouldn't say 'warrior,' you know. That implies violence, and some people are very sensitive to that sort of thing. You should know."

You raise your eyebrows imperceptibly, but decide to let the minor insult pass you by; perhaps this man didn't mean to tick you off. "Well, anyway, I was wondering what your views on feminism are." 

Kankri shakes his head. "I don't concern myself with that nonsense. There are lots of people who are much less fortunate than women, and to be quite honest, the feminist movement seems rather self-centered. It's a frivolous thing to be involved in."

The minute Kankri is gone, you close the door and take deep breaths to calm yourself. In that moment, you really, really dislike Kankri Vantas. 

* * *

Karkat continues to drop by in the afternoons, and slowly, your guests seem to warm up to him. Nepeta develops a schoolgirl crush on him, following him around until you or Kanaya distract her. Sollux takes it upon himself to teach computer programming to the visitor, but it quickly becomes clear that Karkat has no mind for coding.

Tavros waits for weeks to even introduce himself; he might have taken even longer if Karkat hadn't taken it upon himself to help the guy. Damara had an unfortunate habit of targeting Tavros when she was especially angry; Kanaya told you that it was because the boy reminded Damara of her ex. The first time Karkat encounters  Damara, she has Tavros backed into a corner, yelling in fake Japanese.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Karkat shouts, inserting himself between the angry woman and Tavros.

"これは卑劣なやつ、あなたのビジネスのどれもありません。あっちへ行け!" Damara counters.

Karkat remains where he is. "I don't know what the fuck you just said, bitch, but I'm not fucking moving."

Eventually, Damara gives up and goes outside for a smoke. After that, Tavros seems more at ease with Karkat, although you can tell that the constant swearing makes him nervous.

Terezi spends the most time with Karkat, and you notice that Karkat seems happiest when he's with her. They bicker constantly, and Karkat's always complaining about the nicknames Terezi gives him, but he keeps coming back.

You try to avoid the topic of social justice with Kankri. You don't want to dislike him any more than you already do.

* * *

The next time someone shows up on your doorstep, it almost causes a major problem.

She comes in the night, wearing a jean jacket, torn sweatpants, and an eyepatch. You try to get her to go to bed, but she insists on eating first, and wolfs down the leftovers from dinner so fast that she nearly throws up. Only then does she allow herself to be led to a bedroom.

The next morning, she's the first one up. In the daylight that streams through the windows, you see her clearly for the first time. The newcomer is missing an arm.

"What's for breakfast?" she asks, plopping herself down at the table without so much as a "good morning." 

"What would you like?" you ask.

"Something with meat. Ham, or bacon, or something. And eggs."

The girl doesn't look particularly malnourished, but you know better than to judge a book by its cover. You and Kanaya go about preparing breakfast, and when you turn around, the girl has removed her eyepatch and is twirling it around one finger. Despite yourself, you do a double take; the girl has eight pupils.

"Surprised, aren'tcha?" she says, grinning. "Polycoria, bitch."

"Please watch your language," you say.

"I'll say whatever I damn well please."

Down the hall, a door opens. There're only three people with rooms downstairs: yourself, Kanaya, and Tavros.

The latter wheels himself into the kitchen to greet you...and stops short at the sight of the girl reclining in a counter chair.

"Oh, no," he whimpers.

The girl turns around. Her smile immediately sets you on high alert. "Well, if it isn't the whiny crybaby. Fancy meeting you here!"

Tavros' eyes have gone wide, and his breathing is coming in short bursts. He looks at you, and you can't help feeling like you've betrayed him in some way.

"Kanaya, dear, why don't you finish up the breakfast. Tavros, would you mind helping me out with something?"

He looks relieved now that you've given him an excuse to leave the kitchen. When you're out of earshot, you go to ask him what's wrong--and to your surprise, he answers first.

"Why did you let Vriska in?" he asks. His voice is shaky, like he's holding back tears, but there's not a hint of hesitation. 

"She needed help. Do you know her?"

Tavros casts a glance over his shoulder. "She...she's my ex-girlfriend. The one that..." He doesn't finish the sentence, just gestures to his paralyzed lower body. 

All of a sudden, it makes horrible sense. You made this place into a shelter, a place to get away from the people who had hurt your guests. Now, the abuser is here, in the shelter, and Tavros no longer feels safe.

You're torn. On the one hand, you owe it to Tavros to remove any stressors from this environment; on the other hand, you can't just turn away someone who has been a victim of abuse.

"I'll talk to her," you say finally. "And I'll make sure to keep an eye on her. If you'd like, we can have Sollux move down here with you."

"I, uh, don't want to be any trouble..."

"Nonsense. Whatever makes you feel safe, I'll do it. No problem."

* * *

After breakfast, you pull Vriska aside.

"I'm not here to bug Tavros, if that's what you're thinking," she says. "Hell, I didn't even know he was here! I'm just trying to get away from my mom."

"Tell me about her."

Vriska rolls her eyes. "Here comes the therapy bullshit. Look, she's just always put a lot of pressure on me. She was always threatening me if I didn't do something perfect, and the night before last she stopped feeding me. She never hit me or anything, but I figured, hey, I'm an adult, I don't have to take this shit anymore. So I got the hell out of dodge." She senses your hesitance. "I promise, I'm not here to cause trouble. I was a complete and total bitch to Tavros--I'm still a bitch, actually--but I was under a lot of stress. I know that doesn't excuse it, but it's the truth. I'm not good with feelings. I got pissed because he was so freakin' weak, and I wanted him to be stronger." Vriska gives a humorless giggle. "Guess that didn't work out so well, did it?"

You don't give her the courtesy of a chuckle.

* * *

You meet Equius  Zahhak a few days later, when he stops by carrying a toolbox and a metal arm. He's incredibly polite, and explains himself before he even introduces himself: he's here to reattach Vriska's arm.

"It was necessary for her to remove it when she was absconding from her former place of residence," he elaborates. "If it is acceptable, I would like to enter this dwelling and assist Vriska with this." He lifts the arm up a bit.

Vriska's ecstatic that her arm is back. She and Equius go to the bathroom, and you hear a few pained grunts; when Vriska reappears, there's a bit of blood drying on the metal of her upper arm, and Equius is carefully balling up a towel and shoving it back into his toolbox, although you still glimpse the abundant red on the fabric.

Vriska seems to notice. "I won't say it to his face," she whispers, "but he's actually amazing at this stuff. This thing's got nerve endings and everything."

"Next time you want to do a risky operation in my bathroom, please tell me first," you say. 

* * *

Equius continues to visit periodically, and Nepeta soon grows attached to him; Karkat seems a bit relieved that she's got someone else to follow. Kanaya's school starts up again, so you're more thankful than ever that you've got Karkat to help you out around the shelter.

Terezi still has not spoken about what brought her to you.

* * *

Damara is out late one night, and you stay up, worried that she's in trouble or  _making_ trouble. When she comes home at four in the morning, you're exhausted, but that doesn't stop you from berating her. 

"あなたは私の母、女、ビスケットじゃない," she says, and although you have no idea what she's telling you, you're ninety-eight percent sure there was an insult in there.

In the end, Damara goes to her room, then emerges a few hours later with a typed document on her laptop screen. You run it through Google Translate, as you've learned to do with these situations.

Apparently, Damara ran into Horuss, her ex-lover's boyfriend. He was crying on the steps of a bar, and after listening to him ramble for a bit, she learned that he had been left behind, just as she had been. Unlike Damara, who had gotten angry and spiteful towards the man she once loved, Horuss was still pining for him.

Damara had written that she stayed and talked with Horuss for a long time, sympathizing and helping him get over the man they had both been duped by. 

After that night, Damara stops picking on Tavros. A few times, she goes out to lunch with Horuss, as friends.

* * *

Sometimes Equius stays over for dinner. When this happens, he always brings his own meal, to "make things simpler," as he says. He's a vegetarian, and rather well-off, so he refuses your offer of food and insists on providing for himself, so as not to burden you. (He ignores you when you stress that it isn't a burden at all.)

Karkat never stays over, because Kankri won't allow it.

* * *

Around Halloween, Feferi Peixes begins volunteering at an animal shelter nearby. On her breaks, she visits you and your guests, especially Sollux.

The two of them hit it off right away, to everyone's surprise; they're like night and day. Feferi tells him all about her recent breakup, and Sollux...says absolutely nothing about Aradia.

One day, after Feferi leaves, you pull Sollux aside. "I'm not going to beat around the bush, Sollux. If you're trying to replace her, don't. It's not fair to Feferi."

That seems to shock Sollux into silence, and he spends the rest of the day in his room. The next day, when Feferi comes over, things have changed between them, but not for the worse. If anything, Sollux seems happier.

With Feferi's help, you see Sollux begin looking at colleges, planning his future. If all goes well, he'll be out of the shelter next school year.

* * *

"Could you please pass the milk?"

The words throw you for a loop. It isn't because they're out of the ordinary; someone always seems to be asking for milk in this house. Rather, it's the person speaking that is unusual.

Damara seems oblivious to the stares she is receiving from everyone in the room. You force the surprise off your face and pass the requested beverage, nudging Kanaya as you do so; she immediately goes back to considering her tea, and soon everything is back to normal. Mostly.

You feel as if a battle has been won. Not a battle that you participated in; no, this was a battle that took place inside Damara, for a very long time.

Nobody asks why Damara suddenly speaks English. Although Karkat is surprised, he does his best to disguise it and act as if nothing has changed. You think Damara gets a kick out of shocking people like this.

* * *

It's Christmas Eve. Karkat managed to come, despite Kankri's objections that Christmas was triggering to some people who didn't celebrate; Sollux was out with Feferi at a party; and Equius and Vriska were off somewhere, probably crashing parties. Kanaya had invited her friend Rose, who you immediately took a liking to.

Everyone was in a great mood. As the night wore on, however, Terezi grew silent. Karkat noticed, and excused himself from the carols to sit beside her and hold her hand.

When the song ends, Terezi takes a deep breath and says, "I'm ready to tell you."

You inhale sharply, because this is monumental. It's been nearly a year, and although Terezi has improved, she hasn't really _healed_.

"I was dating this guy, Gamzee Makara. I hated him all throughout junior high. He was always doing drugs and skipping school, and I just couldn't understand why he cared so little about his future.

"I don't know why we got together. He seemed nice enough, but we mostly just fought. I thought I loved him...but..."

Karkat squeezes Terezi's hand, and it gives her the confidence to go on. "I told him to quit the drugs, and he did, and that's when he got violent. Like, really violent. And I hated him so much, but whenever I tried to defend myself or fight back, he'd look at me with this heartbroken expression and just...just ask _why_. And it would break _my_ heart, and when I was beating myself up about it he'd either hit  _me_ or just leave me to cry. 

"I only left because my cousin threatened to call the police. I hate Gamzee, I hate hate _hate_ that fucker, but...but I still love him, you know?"

"I know," you reply, because you do. You absolutely do.

Nepeta pats Terezi's hand. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, Terezi. But you're a strong person, and I'm happy you made it out of there!"

"I'm not strong," Terezi mumbles. "I only pretend to be."

"Nepeta's right," Tavros says. "Um, sorry, I just...think you're really brave and independent, and it takes a lot of guts to get out of something like that." He looks down at his feet. "I, uh, left because I didn't have a choice. I wasn't brave or anything, I, uh, just wasn't allowed to go back there. The doctors, uh, forbid it."

"Terezi," you say. "I'm so glad you shared this with us. I know it must have been hard for you."

Damara speaks up from across the room. "If that scum ever shows his face here, I will personally shove his head up his ass."

"Please don't."

Karkat's face is contorted with rage, but he's doing a remarkable job of hiding it from Terezi. He forces himself to calm down, then slowly, hesitantly, wraps his arms around her. She leans into his chest and sighs. "Sorry to be such a downer. This was supposed to be fun."

"It's fine," you assure her. You glance at Rose, but the blonde girl seems perfectly at ease.

The rest of the night goes without a hitch. You catch glimpses of Karkat planting kisses on Terezi's head, noting the smiles that grace her face with each one; Damara and Nepeta play a game of hide and seek; and everyone enjoys the cookies Tavros and Kanaya baked. 

* * *

The next day is full of surprises. 

First, Karkat manages to get permission from Kankri to attend the Christmas party. He's even allowed to stay for dinner. Equius brings a few dishes made by his personal chef--all vegetarian, of course. Feferi and Horuss are also invited, and Damara helps you cook for the first time.

Halfway through dinner, the doorbell rings. Kanaya goes to answer, returning a short while later followed by a young woman in a green sweater. Nepeta's face brightens instantly. "Meulin!"

The woman and Nepeta run towards each other and embrace. It's obvious that they're sisters; they have the same eyes, the same mouth, even the same hunch to their shoulders. Nepeta takes Meulin's hand and leads her around the table, introducing everyone, all the while facing her sister. It takes a moment for you to realize that Meulin Leijon is deaf. 

She seems to be able to read lips, though, so you don't attempt sign language (you never could figure out how it worked) and instead greet her verbally. She smiles and says, "Thank you for protecting my baby sister!" Her tone is a bit off, but her pronunciation is remarkable. 

While Meulin is eating, Nepeta explains that her sister's boyfriend, while well-meaning, was weak-willed and easily manipulated. He also had problems with his mental health; for years, Meulin had tried to get him to see a doctor, but he insisted all was well. Meulin noticed her sister telling the story, and elaborated by saying that Kurloz had finally heeded her advice, after years of fighting a violent second personality, and she had taken the opportunity to visit Nepeta. Kurloz, it seemed, had broken off the relationship, insisting via sign language (for he was unable to speak) that it was for Meulin's own good.

When the time comes for presents, Vriska announces to everyone that she's going to pay for prosthetic legs  for Tavros.

"I've got a nicely stuffed bank account, and I'm old enough to access it, so you won't be getting any shitty excuses for limbs, you hear? I'll make sure you get the best fake legs available!"

Tavros seems taken aback. "You, uh, you really don't have to do this...I'm fine in a wheelchair..."

It occurs to Vriska that perhaps Tavros doesn't want prosthetics. "Look, you don't have to do it if you don't want. I just want you to know, the offer is there."

Tavros says he'll think about it, but you can tell that he's seriously considering the possibility. He may not say it, but you know how badly he wants to be able to walk again.

* * *

Six months later, the house is empty of almost all of your original guests.

Meulin and Nepeta were invited to live with Equius, as unofficially-adopted sisters, and Vriska is staying over until she can find a place of her own; Karkat has gotten a job and his own apartment, and Terezi is staying with him while she attends college. Sollux will be leaving in a couple of months for university, and he's rarely home anymore. Damara also got an apartment, and works part-time as a waitress; the other half of her day is spent painting, a new hobby she's picked up. She's very good at it, with a waiting list for commissions longer than one of Rose's three person scarves. She drops by often to help with chores, or present you with a new painting that she's particularly proud of. Sometimes, she stays the night.

The only person who won't be leaving soon is Tavros. He's unsteady on his new legs, and he's taken more than enough tumbles down the stairs (you warned him about the stairs, but he didn't listen). He doesn't have any place to go, and he's still not sure what he wants to do with his life. For now, he helps around the house and provides company to the new guests. 

He gets along best with Dirk Strider, a teenager who was thrown out of his house when he came out as gay; the boy spent a few weeks at another shelter, but when they found out about his sexuality, they, too, evicted him. It sickens you to hear of such blatant discrimination.

It seems much emptier in the house now. You're proud and ecstatic that your guests have moved on and recovered, but you miss having them in the house; in a way, they were family. Tavros and Kanaya are all you have left of that year and half.

You've got a new 'family' now. Dirk is but one of them; there are three young women--Ariel Magdalene, Kinneret Marshall, and Hiyako Hisa--as well as a man named Thomas, who doesn't speak much. You keep in touch  with everyone, but somehow, it's not the same.

* * *

Your name is Porrim Maryam. You are not thirty-seven years of age, a pseudo-mother to some of the best kids around, and the owner of a well-established shelter for abuse victims. 

You have made a life for yourself, defying the woman who would have kept you down and countless others who would do the same to your 'family'.

And you have felt more loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Porrim and Kankri get along in canon, but for story purposes, it worked better to have them at odds.
> 
> If you want to know what Damara is saying, just run it all through Google Translate. That's how I came up with it, after all.
> 
> A note about the seemingly random names near the end: Ariel Magdalene is the Disciple (Ariel meaning "lion of God" in Hebrew and Magdalene being a reference to Mary Magdalene), Kinneret Marshall is Spinneret Mindfang, and Hiyako Hisa is the Handmaid (provided one uses the right kanji, hi means scarlet, ya means night, and ko means child; Hisa means longevity or ancient). I chose to include Mindfang because she apparently gets killed by the person who is fated to be her matesprit (that is, the Summoner). The Psiioniic/Helmsman is Thomas (which derives from a word meaning twin, and was one of the names of the 12 Apostles.


End file.
